Me and Mr Ceo
by babyvjk
Summary: Pepatah mengatakan cinta datang karena kebiasaan begitulah yang dirasakan Jungkook dan Taehyung sering mengejek dan bertengkar membuat mereka jatuh cinta Bad summary Vkook/Taekook YAOI!
1. chapter 1

**-vkook-**

 **toptaebotkook**

 **Yaoi!**

 _Semua cerita murni dari pemikiran saya jika ada kesamaan hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Semua cast milik tuhan dan orang tua masing masing, saya hanya meminjam (:_

 ** _Happy reading!_**

Jungkook Pov

Hai semua aku Jeon Jungkook, pemuda cantik yang menjabat menjadi seorang sekretaris perusahaan Starbucks Corporation sebuah perusahaan kopi dan jaringan kedai kopi global asal Amerika Serikat yang berkantor pusat di Seattle, Washington. Starbucks adalah perusahaan kedai kopi terbesar di dunia,dengan 20.336 kedai di 61 negara, termasuk 13.123 di Amerika Serikat. Awalnya aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk bekerja Di sebuah perusahaan tapi karena permintaan dari Hyungku tercinta, jadi aku mau melakukanya. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang idol atau model sejak kecil, tapi Hyungku tiba tiba mengajukanku surat lamaran kerja ke berbagai perusahaan Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya. Dan beginilah aku sekarang menjadi seorang sekretaris, pasti kalian bertanya tanya kenapa seorang pemuda seperti ku bisa menjadi sekretaris jawabanya sangat simple karena aku cantik dan pintar.

Memang benar aku cantik dan pintar, semua orang menyebutku begitu. Mereka selalu mengatakan jika aku satu satunya laki laki yang memiliki wajah cantik, Hanya saja aku masih single diumurku yang barusaja memasuki '25 tahun'. Aku menjadi sekretaris di Starbucks belum lama sekitar 3 tahun.

"Kookie waktunya sarapan" Oh itu Hyungku, setiap pagi dia selalu berteriak teriak seperti itu. Namanya 'Jeon Seokjin, Hyungku sudah menikah dengan namja tampan bernama ' Namjoon' dia seorang direktur di Samsung electronik dikorea dia akan ke washington setiap 3 bulan sekali. Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan sekitar eumm kurang lebih 5 tahun, Oh dan mereka mempunyai baby lucu bernama ' Adam', Aku sering bermain denganya tapi adam akan menangis ketika bermain denganku setelah itu Jin Hyung akan memarahiku, padahal aku mengajaknya bermain salon salonan.

"Selamat pagi Hyung" Aku mengecup pipi Jin Hyung

"cepat sarapan- Namjoonie akan mengantarmu"

"Benarkah? Hyung kau ingin mengantarku? Yes yes nanti kita mampir ke butik sebentar ne. Ada barang yang harus kubeli" Aku tersenyum senang, Satu hal yang paling kusuka adalah berangkat kerja dengan Namjoon Hyung. Dia akan membelikan apapun yang ku mau.

"Tidak tidak, kau harus belajar menghemat!" Dan seperti biasa Jin Hyung akan melarang, Dia benar benar mempunyai sifat seperti Eomma. Ah aku jadi merindukan Eomma, Ya aku dan Eomma hidup terpisah. Eomma tinggal di Seoul Korea selatan sedangkan aku tinggal di washington, Amerika serikat.

"Tapikan Hyung, Namjoon Hyung sudah lama tidak memberiku hadiah— Boleh ya~" Aku merengek kepada Jin Hyung, tapi dia tetap menggeleng pertanda tetap tidak boleh. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, membujuk Jin Hyung sangat susah apalagi jika dia sudah marah, akan sangat sulit untuk membaikinya.

"cepat habiskan makananmu, ini sudah siang" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, setelah itu aku hanya diam sambil memakan sup ayam buatan Jin Hyung.

-Me And Mr Ceo-

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam perusahaan, banyak karyawan yang menyapaku seperti biasanya. Yah hari ini aku datang keperusahaan sedikit siang, tapi yang terpenting Mr Ceo tidak mendahuluiku datang. Jika tidak, Dia pasti sudah memarahiku. Mr Ceo lebih tua dariku 2 tahun, dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan, Garis wajah yang tegas, Hidung mancung dengan tahilalat kecil di ujungnya dan Satu lagi dia mempunyai bibir tebal yang sangat sexy. Hanya saja dia bukan tipe idealku aku tidak suka orang yang sombong dan Arrogant seperti Mr Ceo tipe idealku laki laki humoris dan ramah seperti 'Park Jimin' seorang manager keuangan di perusahaan. Tapi yang perlu kalian tau Mr Ceo bukan asli warga Amerika serikat, dia darah kelahiran korea selatan sepertiku. Dan asal kalian tau Panggilan Mr Ceo itu kubuat khusus untuknya sebagai panggilan kasih sayang tapi ia selalu menolak dan mengatakan jika aku terlalu udik memanggilnya dengan panggilan jabatan seperti itu tapi aku tidak peduli aku tetap memanggilnya seperti itu karena menurutku dia cocok dengan panggilan seperti itu. Satu lagi nama asli Mr Ceo adalah 'Kim Taehyung'. Oke sepertinya cukup membicarakan dia, Karena orang itu sudah datang.

"Selamat siang Mr Ceo" Aku membungkukan badanku, Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian memasuki ruanganya. Aku mengikuti Mr Ceo dari belakang sambil membawakan Koper Mr Ceo

"Apa hari ini ada rapat?"

"tidak Mr,hanya ada pertemuan dengan Klien setelah makan siang nanti"

"Apa pertemuan dengan Mr Jhonson?"

"Iya Mr"

"Apa kau sudah menentukan tempatnya?"

"sudah Mr, Di restaurant Fiola mare"

"apa masih ada yang ingin anda tanyakan Mr?" Tanyaku, Mr Ceo menatapku.

"Siapa desaigner bajumu Tuan Jeon?" Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Mr Ceo, setauku dia mempunyai desaigner pribadi tapi kenapa tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Eum Ano Mr Ceo saya-"

"Katakan kepadanya untuk berhenti membuatkanmu baju seketat itu, Karena itu membuat semua karyawanku tidak fokus saat bekerja" Aku berdecih selalu saja, Aku tidak tau kenapa Mr.Ceo selalu saja mengomentari penampilkanku Hei aku nyaman dengan pakaian seperti ini.

"Tapi Mr Ceo-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, namaku Taehyung bukan Ceo!" Dia memotong perkataanku dan itu membuatku bertambah kesal.

"Tidak bisa, saya sudah nyaman memanggil anda seperti itu"

"Aishh baiklah pergi pergi, Aku bisa pusing terus berbicara denganmu" Mr Ceo terlihat memijat keningnya aku membungkukan badanku ingin membantu memijit kepala Mr Ceo

"Oh Yatuhan Jungkook kancingkan kemeja atasmu!" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Mr.Ceo, Aku memang sengaja membuka dua kancing atas kemejaku, itu membuatku tidak mudah gerah.

"kalau begitu saya permisi Mr Ceo" Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan Mr Ceo tapi aku masih bisa mendengar gumamanya yang mengatakan

"Kenapa celana itu dibuat terlau ketat, bokongnya tercetak begitu jelas"

Aku duduk dikursi kerjaku, Sebenarnya Mr Ceo bukanlah orang kuno yang tidak suka melihat yang sexy sexy. Tapi dia berlaku seperti itu hanya kepadaku, semua karyawan wanita disini sangat sexy dan cantik tapi Mr Ceo tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang penampilan mereka, tapi tidak denganku dia selalu menyuruhku memakai pakaian yang tertutup dan longgar tapi aku tidak bisa. Memakai baju kebesaran membuatku tidak PD aku lebih suka memakai baju ketat yang pas ditubuhku. Aku selalu berfikir jika Mr Ceo melakukan itu karena aku seorang laki laki tapi hei jika aku tidak berpenampilan menarik seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa menarik perhatian para laki laki. Ya laki laki, karena aku tidak suka wanita orientasi sexual ku memang menyimpang sejak kecil, Orangtuaku tidak pernah melarangku untuk menyukai sesama jenis mereka malah mendukungku. Lagipula di washington hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu lagi pemerintah sudah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis di Amerika serikat.

-Me and Mr Ceo-

Author Pov

Jungkook mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Mr.Jhonson, seperti biasa ia menemani Taehyung bertemu dengan klien. Pertemuan kali ini sangat memuaskan Mr Jhonson mau menandatangani penjualan saham di Calfornia untuk pembangunan starbucks baru disana. Setelah beberarapa bulan yang lalu Taehyung berhasil membeli sebesar 50,5% saham starbucks coffe diindonesia. Kali ini ia mampu membeli sekitar 20,5% untuk di california.

"senang bekerjasama dengan anda Mr" ucap Taehyung

"Juga Mr Kim" Mr Jhonson menjabat uluran tangan Taehyung, ia tersenyum sebelum pamit undur diri

"Jungkook buat persiapan untuk rapat besok"

"baik Mr ceo" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya patuh

"kalau begitu kemasi barangmu" ucap Taehyung

"Tunggu Mr" Jungkook menarik sebelah tangan kanan Taehyung mengurungkan niat Taehyung untuk melangkahkan kakinya

"apalagi?"

"Saya lapar hehehe" Jungkook menunjukan deretan gigi kelincinya, ia memandang Taehyung dengan Puppy eyes andalanya.

"Mr Ceo~" rengek Jungkook, ia menggoyang goyangkan pergelangan tangan Taehyung

"baiklah baiklah pesan makanan yang kau inginkan" Taehyung menarik tanganya ia mengibas ngibaskan punggung tanganya.

"yes yes yes" Jungkook memekik senang, ia mengangkat tinggi tinggi tanganya memanggil pelayan. Dan Taehyung pemuda itu hanya menatap datar Jungkook, tidak peduli.

-Me and Mr Ceo-

Taehyung menepikan mobilnya didepan rumah Jungkook, ia melirikan matanya kearah Jungkook yang sibuk membuka sabuk pengamanya.

"Mr Ceo ingin mampir?— Eum sepertinya Mr Ceo tidak perlu berkunjung lagi pula tidak baik seorang pria dewasa berkunjung ke—"

"Aku tidak ingin berkunjung kerumahmu Jungkook" Taehyung memotong perkataan Jungkook, ia memutar bola matanya malas

"Cih" Jungkook berdecih kesal

"apa yang kau tunggu cepat turun! atau aku yang Menurunkanmu"

"Ah maksud Mr, menurunkan seperti membukakan pintu kemudian menggendongku sampai kedepan pintu rumah? Ahh Mr Ceo tidak perlu repot repot. Kalau begitu Jungkook turun dulu Mr Ceo pyeee" Jungkook tersenyum manis kearah Taehyung. Ia turun dari mobil Taehyung.

"sampai bertemu besok Mr Ceo, anda tidak perlu menjemput saya besok pagi" Taehyung yang mendengar itu menatap datar Jungkook, ia sangat heran dengan sekretarisnya itu kenapa pemuda itu begitu percaya diri? bahkan ia tidak pernah berfikirkan untuk menjemputnya sekalipun. Ia menekan tombol untuk menutup jendela kanan kemudian melajukan mobilnya begitu.

"Pye pyee Mr Ceo" Jungkook melambaikan tanganya ia tersenyum senang kemudian berlari memasuki rumahnya.

 _Tbc/End_

 **Sebelumnya ini udah pernah di publish dengan uname yang sama dan judul yang sama. Dan sama sama belum tamat :v** **Ini kedua kalinya aku publish di ffn dulu pernah dengan uname via baby dengan cerita spring Day tapi lupa pasword jadi bikin yang baru :)** **so tinggalkan riview kalian yah untuk kelanjutkan cerita ini (:**


	2. chapter 2

**-vkook-**

 **Top!Tae!Bot!Kook**

 **Yaoi!**

 _Semua cerita murni hasil pemikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya ketidak sengajaan. Semua cast milik orang tua saya hanya meminjam (:_

Happy Reading!!

Taehyung menggulung kemejanya sebatas siku, bibirnya bergumam mengerutuki sifat bodoh sekretarisnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook menelfonya pagi pagi hanya menanyakan apakah ia jadi menjemputnya atau tidak. Jelas jelas ia kemarin sama sekali tidak bilang akan menjemputnya.

 _Kring Kring_

 _Butty calling_

Taehyung menghela nafasnya,ia meraih ponselnya. Menerima telfon dari sekretarisnya itu.

"Hallo"

"ihhh Mr Ceo dimanasih? Kenapa lama sekali? saya sudah menunggu lama didepan rumah, bahkan bedak saya sudah mau luntur,"

"Ya tuhan Jungkook, Aku bahkan tidak nenyuruhmu menung—"

"Ahh baiklah baiklah Mr Ceo, anda sudah berangkat? Araseo, saya akan menunggu"

Pip

Sambungan telfon terputus begitu saja, Taehyung mengeram pelan. Pemuda manis itu tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataanya, dan selalu memaksanya. Yah dengan cara sepert itu tadi.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kusentil bokongnya"

-Me and Mr Ceo-

Mobil audi bewarna merah berhenti didepan perkarangan rumah Jungkook, pemuda cantik itu segera mengemasi barang barangnya dan menaruh kembali kedalam tasnya. Ia tersenyum cerah, secerah matahari pagi tangan kananya melambai kita melihat pemuda tampan yang keluar dari mobil audi itu.

"Jimin-shi" Teriaknya, ia berlari kearah Jimin

"mian menunggu lama" ucap Jimin, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak masalah"

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang" Jimin membukakan pintu mobil sebelah kananya, mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk. Dan pemuda cantik itu segera masuk kedalam mobil Jimin, ia merasa seperti seorang putri yang dibukakan pintunya oleh seorang pangeran tampan.

Jimin melajukan mobilnya, mengeluari gerbang rumah Jungkook. Oh satu lagi ingatkan Jungkook untuk mengabari Taehyung agar tidak perlu repot repot menjemputnya.Sebenarnya tadi ia meminta jemput dengan dua orang sekaligus Jimin dan Taehyung, ia tadi sudah bertekad didalam hati siapapun yang pertama kali menjemputnya ia akan berangkat kekantor bersama dengan orang itu tanpa pandang bulu.

"Jimin-shi, maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"tidak tidak, Justru aku senang bisa menjemputmu" Jungkook tersipu melihat senyuman Jimin, Senyuman itu mampu membuat hatinya berdegup dengan kencang. Jimin terlihat sangat tampan ketika tersenyum, hehehe dan Jungkook sangat menyukai senyuman Jimin.

-Me and Mr Ceo-

Jungkook duduk diruanganya, ia menata meja kantornya yang sedikit berantakan. Tapi pergerakan tanganya itu terhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga Mr Ceo!" gumamnya, dengan terburu buru ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam tasnya

69 missed call

"Mr Ceo ternyata peduli juga denganku" Gumam Jungkook, tidak ada rasa bersalah dari perkataanya itu. Ia memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya

Brak!

Jungkook sedikit terlonjak ketika pintu ruanganya tiba tiba dibuka dengan kasar-ralat ruangan Mr Ceo maksudnya. Ia satu ruangan dengan Pemuda itu sekarang, Dan sekarang lihatlah wajah Mr Ceo yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Selamat pagi Mr Ceo" Jungkook menunjukan cengiranya, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun

"Jeon Jungkook Kau!!" geram Taehyung

"Mr Ceo wae?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukan wajah inocent andalanya.

Taehyung melangkah lebar lebar kearah Jungkook, ia mencengkram kuat bahu pemuda cantik itu. Nafasnya berhembus kasar, sedangkan Jungkook ia merasa seperti didalam sebuah adegan drama dimana seorang boss yang ingin mencium sekretarinys sendiri.

"Kau—"

"Uhh Mr Ceo tidak gosok gigi? ewhh nafas Mr Ceo seperti bau bawang goreng yang dicampur deng—"

"Jeon Jungkook!!" Bentak Taehyung, Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat kedua mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan takut takut.

"Dengar, cukup sekali kau mempermainkanku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian hari ini terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya! Kau mengerti!" Gertak Taehyung, tapi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya dan Mr Ceo tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, tidak mungkin saya mempermainkan Mr Ceo" Jungkook berucap lirih, Dan Taehyung jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu, tubuhnya terasa lemas terlalu lelah berbicara dengan Jungkook.

"aku tidak tau, kenapa hanya bokongmu saja yang besar. tapi tidak dengan otakmu" Taehyung melepaskan cengkramanya dari bahu Jungkook, ia berjalan gontai kekursi kerjanya. Sesekali tertawa memikirkan kebodohan sekretarisnya itu.

"Ahh Mr Ceo anda terpesona dengan bokong saya? sebenarnya saya—"

"Sstt jangan katakan apapun arra" Taehyung menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dikursi kerjanya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal yang diberikan kelinci semok didepan sana.

-Me and Mr Ceo-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Jungkook mematikan layar komputernya, ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal makananya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa membawa bekal, bukan karena ia pelit tidak mau mengeluarkan uang hanya saja Hyungnya 'Seokjin' selalu mengatakan jika makan makanan di luar tidak sehat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawakan Jungkook bekal, lagipula pemuda manis itu juga tidak keberatan.

"Mr Ceo mau makan bergabung dengan saya?" Jungkook mengangkat kotak bekalnya, ia menunjukan cengiran lucunya.

"Tidak, makan saja" Taehyung berucap dingin, pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"Mr Ceo yakin? saya banyak membawa daging panggang hari ini" Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung lebih tepatnya duduk disamping pimpinanya itu tanpa sopan satun, kenapa kubilang seperti itu karena ia duduk diatas meja.

"Yatuhan Jungkook, turun dari mejaku!!"

"sayakan kesini ingin berbuat baik, mau membagi bekal saya" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, Taehyung menghela nafasnya ia merampas bekal Jungkook dengan paksa.

"Jadi seberapa banyak daging yang kau bawa heum??" Taehyung sudah bersiap membuka kotak bekal Jungkook, tapi pemuda manis itu menghalangi Taehyung.

"Mr Ceo jangan memakan dagingnya, karena dagingnya khusus buat Saya! Mr Ceo memakan sawinya saja"

Taehyung menjauhkan tanganya, niatnya untuk membuka kotak bekal Jungkook pupus begitusaja. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertahan lebih dari 3 tahun dengan sekretarisnya itu, Sepertinya ia benar benar terbutakan dengan bokong sexy yang hanya dimiliki seorang Jeon Jungkook. sampai sampai ia rela menghabiskan waktunya selama 3 tahun dengan berbagai kelakukan konyol Jungkook.

"kalau begitu Tuan Jeon Jungkook yang terhomat, bisa makan bekal anda sendiri! saya sudah kenyang" Taehyung mengulas senyuman dibibirnya

"Eumm baiklah, tapi ingat nanti jangan minta" Jungkook menggerakan ujung jari telunjukanya, ia berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya. Sedangkan Taehyung, pemuda itu hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala.

-Me and Mr Ceo-

Taehyung mencuci tanganya, ia melirikan matanya kesamping. Mengamati sosok pemuda bantet yang sedang mencuci wajahnya, Taehyung mengamati pemuda itu dari atas kebawah. Ia bertanya tanya apa yang dilihat Jungkook dari pemuda yang err- Tidak ada sisi memukaunya. Jika dilihat lihat pemuda yang berstatus kepala keuangan itu penuh dengan sisi kekurangan, tinggi badan yang pendek, tubuh berisi yang terlihat seperti roti bantal menurutnya. Dan wajah yang jauh dari kata tampan jika dibandingkan denganya, Ia merasa tipe ideal Jungkook sangatlah rendahan.

"Maaf Mr jika saya lancang, tapi kenapa anda melihati saya seperti itu?"

"Tidak" Taehyung bergidik acuh, ia berjalan keluar toilet. Kedua sorot matanya yang tajam mengamati setiap karyawanya yang bekerja dikantornya. Sesekali menegur karyawanya yang sedang menggosip

"Kim Taehyung" Langkah Taehyung terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan lengkap, seingatnya dikantornya ini tidak ada satupun yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hoseok Hyung" gumamnya, Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat wajah sumringah Hoseok

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu denganmu" Ucap Hoseok, Kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan, Jika Hoseok menunjukan wajah senangnya berbeda dengan Taehyung hanya menunjukan tampang datarnya .

Ceklek

Taehyung membuka pintu ruanganya, ia mendengus mendapati Jungkook yang sedang mengoleskan kutek dijari jari kakinya. Ya tuhan untung saja ia bersama dengan Hoseok, bukan seorang klien penting. akan ditaruh mana wajahnya jika melihat sekretarisnya yang berlagak seperti bos dengan kaki diatas meja.

"Jungkook buatkan Hoseok Hyung, teh hangat" ucap Taehyung

"Tapi Mr Ceo ini masih belum kering" Jungkook menunjukan jari jari tanganya dan juga jari kakinya

"Jungkook!!"

"Baiklah baiklah" Jungkook beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia mengurucutkan bibirnya. Menghentak hentakan kakinya dengan kesal

"Dasar namja menyebalkan" gumamnya, ia mengatakan cukup keras tidak peduli jika Taehyung akan mendengarnya.

Hoseok yang mendengar itu terkikik geli, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang mencoba bersabar. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya disofa, kemudian menarik nafasnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dengan Jungkook.

"Jadi Hyung apa yang ingin kau ceritakan"

"Kau tau tae, Aku berhasil mengajak kencan Seokjin Hyung!!!" pekik Hoseok, ia mengayunkan tanganya berulang ulang

"Heum chukae hyung" Taehyung mendengus, ia merasa itu kabar yang paling tidak penting sedunia.

"Aku mengajaknya menonton film, pekan ini" Hoseok berucap antusias

"lalu?"

"Aku memiliki tiket lebih, aku berencana mengajakmu" Taehyung yang mendengar itu menoleh cepat, kemudian menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau aku sibuk! lagipula kaukan sudah ada Jin Hyung, untuk apa mengajaku lagi"

"tiketnya sayang Tae, kaukan bisa datang dengan Jungkook"

"Aku dengan dia yang benar saja, Tidak sudi!!" Taehyung sedikit meninggikan suaranya, Hoseok yang mendengar itu terkekeh geli.

"bibirmu mengatakan tidak tapi hatimu iya, lagipula Jungkook cantik. Kalian terlihat cocok" Taehyung memutar bolamatanya malas, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia dan Jungkook akan pergi nonton bersama. Pemuda itu pasti sangat menyusahkanya.

"aku tidak mau" Hoseok menghela nafasnya, ia mengeluarkan dua tiket bioskop dari saku celananya kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kasih karyawanmu atau siapa saja" ucap Hoseok, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"aku pulang dulu"

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia menatap dua kertas kecil yang berada diatas meja. Menimang nimang haruskah ia pergi nonton berdua dengan Jungkook atau memberikan tiket itu untuk orang lain.

"O'dimana Hoseok Hyung?" Jungkook mengedarkan pandanganya tapi ia tidak menemukan wajah kuda pemuda itu.

"Dia sudah pulang"

"pulang!!" Jungkook memekik kesal, ia sudah mengorbankan tenaga dan waktu 10 menitnya untuk membuatkan teh Hoseok. Tapi pemuda itu sudah pulang begitusaja tanpa memberitahunya, jika tau hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar ia tidak akan sudi disuruh membuatkan teh.

"Hmm, minum saja tehnya"

"Ishhh saya tidak bisa meminum teh, apalagi ada gulanya seperti ini!!" Pekik Jungkook, suara cemprengnya membuat telinga Taehyung berdengung

"Kau tidak bisa meminum teh tapi kemarin kau menghabiskan 5 cup ice cream! apa bedanya?" Taehyung sedikit meninggikan suaranya, Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ia menaruh teh itu dengan kasar dimeja. Kedua mata bulatnya terlihat berkaca kaca, merasa kesal karena dari tadi Taehyung membentaknya.

"Mr Ceo jahat!!"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, ia menggeserkan tubuhnya kemudian menepuk nepuk tempat kosong disofa.

"duduk disini" ucap Taehyung

"Tch, setelah menyakiti hati saya. Sekarang Mr Ceo ingin menggoda saya begitu?"

"aku tidak ingin menggodamu jeon, cepat duduk sini!" Taehyung menepuk sofa sebelahnya dengan tidak sabaran, Pemuda cantik itu berjalan kearah Taehyung mendudukan bokong sexynya sedikit keras membuat sofa itu memantul berulang ulang.

Jungkook bersedekap ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sampai kedua mata bulat itu menatap dua buah kertas kecil yang berada diatas meja. Dengan mata berbinar binar ia meraih dua kertas itu, bibirnya memekik histeris.

"kyaaa bukankah ini tiket film beauty and the beast pekan ini?" Jerit Jungkook, ia menggoyang goyangkan tiket itu dengan wajah yang kelebihan senang.

"heumm, waeyo"

grep

Taehyung terlonjak ketika tiba tiba Jungkook memeluk lenganya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar binar, jangan lupakan senyuman yang menunjukan deretan kelincinya yang terlihat errr sedikit mengerikan menurut Taehyung.

"Wa-Wae, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Taehyung menatap horror Jungkook, pemuda itu benar benar terlihat mengerikan dengan senyuman yang menyerupai anabelle.

"Mr Ceo saya ikut nonton neee" Jungkook mengedip ngedipkan matanya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya dilengan Taehyung.

"Eung-" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukankah Beauty and The beast itu seperti kita Mr? Saya Beauty dan Mr Ceo Beastnya" Jungkook berucap dengan polosnya, melupakan tatapan Taehyung yang seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup hidup.

"Kau—"

"Mr Ceo~" Rengek Jungkook, ia menunjukan puppy eyes andalanya. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah pasrah

"baiklah baiklah, Kau boleh ikut"

"YEAYYYY, MR CEO YANG TERBAIK!!!" Jungkook berteriak senang, ia meloncat loncat kecil.

Cup cup cup

"Gomawoo Mr Ceo" Jungkook mengecup berkali kali pipi Taehyung, membuat pemuda tampan itu menunujukan wajah syoknya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang terasa hangat, pemuda cantik itu meninggalkan bekas noda lipstik dipipi Taehyung.

Tbc

makasih buat yang sudah minta cerita ini lanjut ((:

jangan lupa riviewnya yah :)))


End file.
